


Money Power Glory

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, 精灵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST
Kudos: 1





	Money Power Glory

我永远无法忘记那个雨夜。

“母亲——”  
乌云大兵压境，暴风席卷而来；明月不见踪迹，群星尽数逃逸。风雨飘摇，雷鸣电闪，倾泻而下的水滴近乎疯狂，猛力震撼着我的窗棂。  
密林里树枝层层交叠，影影绰绰投影在玻璃窗上，如同四溢的魂魄，如同溃散的鬼影。年幼的我被这魍魉剪影惊得不住颤抖。空荡荡的宫殿无人应答，玫瑰香气虚浮致幻，迷失的幼童本能地依赖母亲的抚慰，我哭泣着呼唤。  
“母亲、母亲——”

霎时之间，闪电瞬间照亮整个卧房。落雷如影随形，一声震耳欲聋的巨响，我被恐惧彻底支配。我尖叫着将枕头扔向窗户，甚至来不及穿上鞋袜，赤足向父母的宫殿跑去。  
门外女侍从的惊呼在身后响起。  
宫殿如此空旷，平日里静谧美丽的玻璃彩窗此时却沾染上幻影般的神秘。走廊曲折幽长，大理石冰冷刺骨；寒风亦如此凛冽，透过我如纱的睡裙，刺入我的肌骨。

我颤抖着敲开那扇门——属于我的父亲与母亲的门；属于我的国王与王后的门。开门的是我的父亲，这使我一下子瑟缩起来。  
“怎么了，Dolores？”  
他居高临下地看着我。  
恐惧已经要将我击溃了。我不知道这样的情绪到底来自于雷雨，还是这个比起父亲更像君王的精灵。他依旧俊美，永生和至高无上的权力使他变得遥远而冷漠。我没有办法控制住身体的颤抖，咬着下唇近乎落泪。见我没有回答，他耐着性子又问了一遍——

“Dolores？”

上扬的尾音，这已经是警告了。

“我——”我仰着头无助地开口，“外面在打雷，父亲。”

这间卧房藏在整座宫殿的最深处，似乎可以隔绝外界的一切喧嚣。它沉默着浸入无边的黑暗里，染上层层孤独和封闭；即使它金碧辉煌、绚丽夺目，香氛萦绕着甜蜜的气息，门楣上的浮雕是天使簇拥。  
“Dolores……”他缓慢地开口，好像在斟酌着陈述的词句，“你该像个公主。”

“将殿下带回寝殿。”  
他这样命令跟在我身后赶来的女侍从，平淡地转过身去。  
父亲没有回头。

那扇厚重的雕花木门，在黑暗里沉默地合上了。

-

我是Dolores Swan，密林之女。我在幽深静谧的密林深处长大，伴随漫长年月之间亘古如一的万物，星耀闪烁，日冕离合。我和所有初生的精灵一样，蓬勃生长如同抽芽的小树，却是在冰冷美丽的宫殿中孤独地长大。

我拥有一切，却失去怜爱。

即使呱呱坠地时的啼哭与全世界的婴孩无异，我也注定与别的孩童截然不同。我从未感受过父亲对女儿的宠溺，未曾被父亲护在怀中由他亲自教我拉开弓箭；我未曾获得过母亲对女儿的怜惜，未曾得到被那双纤纤素手温柔地抚摸发丝的机会。  
我的母亲——高贵、温和的精灵王后，她的举手投足都透露着一位真正的精灵王后的模样。我曾在无数的宴会里仰视她的面庞，将她美丽精致的容颜刻进脑海，在一遍遍描摹下只能得出这样的结论：她的确是一位无与伦比的王后。她的优雅令人惊叹。她的嗓音和煦如同阳光温柔，脊背削瘦挺直，粼粼闪光的华丽摆裙衬着一捻峋秀的腰肢；她的步伐庄重，双手戴着镂空蕾丝白手套，在腰带前自如交叠；她平视前方的视线、嘴角礼貌而娴雅的笑容都已经过有素的训练。  
似乎这样的身份就是她的天职。

她的天职是王后，而不是母亲。

偶尔的偶尔，我也会在她流转的眼眸里找到几点母亲的慈爱。但是她是如此克制：在我因为噩梦而泪水涟涟时，她也曾想要把我抱进怀中；在我在密林里与猛兽搏斗而伤痕累累时，她也曾溢出晶莹的泪光。但是她总是在这时退后一步，恢复属于王后的高贵，语气带着无奈的轻柔：

“Dolores，吾爱——你要像个公主。”

你要像个公主，你要明白肩上的责任，你要明白你存在的意义——这样的话语我也无数次在父亲的口中听到。

我的双亲，永生的精灵啊，他们活得太长了。我在恍惚间这样想，他们活得太长了，长到已经在这样的位置上坐了太久太久，久到生离死别和悲欢散聚都看过太多。或许当我的父王年轻时，他挥舞着长剑，骑着骏马与入侵者搏斗时，当他的将士们在他面前牺牲，或许他也曾悲恸不止，被仇恨染红了眼眶。当他在战地上看见新生的孩童时，他也曾为这样神圣的感情震撼。但是这一切如今都已交错重重，在无休止的轮回里被蒙上茫茫的雾霭，使过去的悲喜都变得模糊不清。或许他也曾作为一个臣子，作为一个儿子，作为一名将军；但是上帝啊，他现在就只是国王了。

他就只是国王了。

-

如果你来过密林的宫殿，你一定不会从未见过我。我常常怀里抱着厚厚的书籍，踩着玻璃彩窗折射在地下流光溢彩的影子在空旷的长廊穿梭，奔向一个又一个目的地。我是密林的孩子，也自然而然地长成了密林的样子：宝石般明亮，新月般皎洁。“Dolores是大自然的深邃与纯粹的结晶。”我和每一位向我鞠躬行礼的仆从摇手微笑，向每一位拜访宫殿的贵客提起裙摆微微曲膝。你知道，越是在孤独的泥泞里挣扎，就越是向往光。

我告诉自己，永远不要活成父王和母后的模样——有时我也会对他们产生一种隐晦的莫名的怜惜。众人皆道精灵拥有上天赐予的特权：他们的寿命近乎可以被称为永生，他们的躯体健康而矫健；他们拥有被阿芙洛狄忒雕刻的美貌，拥有被普鲁托斯赠予的财富。他们是上帝的宠儿，是完美的杰作，是令人艳羡的种族。

只是，有一些长久居于高位的精灵——在漫长到感觉不到时光流逝的永生岁月里，他们那一颗柔软的心脏，也变得坚硬和冷漠了。

“Dolores，”我的父王对我说，“永生是神灵对我们的惩罚。”  
永生让我们在尝遍所有悲欢离合之后无动于衷、麻木不仁，让我们变得冷淡与封闭。热情一点点熄灭，爱恨一寸寸削减——  
我们在永生里失去一切。

比起那些疏离的贵族，我更喜欢那些普通的精灵。他们骑在马背上流浪，穿过山谷与溪流。他们在丰收时感激上天眷顾的丰沃土地；他们在餐桌前祷告，在目睹日出时流下眼泪。

或许在习惯发号施令的贵族眼里他们太过平凡无奇，但是在我看来，他们却是如此熠熠闪光。

每当我离开密林，走向属于他们的城邦，总会被热情的朋友赞美包围。他们送给我新采摘的鲜花，等待我从中抽出一朵别在鬓角；他们捧来刚刚烤好的天使蛋糕，最富盛名的小巧西饼，沾着水珠的甜蜜果实，想让我选取最好的一一品尝。心灵手巧的少女们甚至为我裁好了一袭玫瑰般的红色长裙，我在其中一位的热情邀请中走进她的房间；当我褪下骑装、换上那身美丽的衣裙走出房门，善良的人们毫不吝啬的赞美与欢呼，让我似乎置身全世界最好的舞会。他们唱起属于精灵的歌谣，千年传颂的古老歌曲——上帝，精灵本应是这样美好的种族啊。

他们的唇畔本应歌咏着远古的诗篇，他们的眼眸本应凝视着森林与飞鸟，他们的双手本应爱抚着溪川和花朵。他们会哭、会笑，会因为仰慕的女孩儿穿上美丽的红裙而热泪盈眶。永生不是神灵的惩罚啊，它的确是对精灵的厚礼——在漫长的寿命里，他们本应不顾一切地追逐，他们本应轰轰烈烈的爱。

永不后悔、奋不顾身。

-

后来我离开了宫殿。

逃离宫殿，光是要躲开边界上士兵的重重守卫就并不是一件容易的事。在离开以后，公主的失踪轰动了整个国度——即使这片属于精灵的土地是我的故乡，但是被亲卫军抓回皇宫之后我大概就再也无法拥有真正的自由。于是，我还是义无反顾的离开了。

当然，逃离宫殿的过程中，我受到了一些“老朋友”心照不宣的帮助。但是，那都是后话了。

彼时我所学习的技能已经能支持我在整片大陆自由穿行。我能挽弓射中迅疾掠过的大雁，能一刀下去精准地叉上肥美鲜活的游鱼，能在落脚的洞穴里燃起火堆，能辨别菌菇和浆果是否有毒。这是一场不知何时才是终点的旅行，这是一场随心所欲的流浪，这是一场漫无目的的寻找——值得一提的是，我的确找到了我灵魂的归属、我一生的挚爱。在那之前，我常常穿着黑斗篷，遮住金色的卷发和尖尖的耳朵，身后背着我的弓箭与双刀，策马来到一个又一个国度。

世界纷繁。

我到过摩里托飘雪的城郭，极寒如同千万年前的冰河。我站在桥上看那纷纷扬扬的雪，孩子们在雪里跳舞。摩里托人额上长着触须，触须交碰便是亲吻。他们青春、热情，喝下灼喉的烈酒，只为温暖身躯。

我到过矮人的地下洞穴，见识到永远不会熄灭的巨大熔炉，整片大陆最精锐的铁器就由此产生。我的双刀是一位极富盛名的矮人所赠，因为我在失控的马蹄下救出了他的儿子。在我的要求下，两把刀的刀柄末分别雕上了我的父亲与母亲的名字。

当然，我走过最多的，还是属于人类的土地。善恶美丑、悔恨慈悲，无数故事在这里上演。人类大约是最有趣、最复杂的种族，精灵一直对他们敬而远之，因为我们不善于承受背叛。但是即使他们花言巧语、巧言令色，他们的确如此迷人。他们的艺术之都金碧辉煌，拥有许多前来游玩的爱侣，充满了无数死后才能卖出画去的画家。我付了几枚金币，买下了一幅自己的小小肖像。油画的笔触是信手涂抹的细腻，画里的我是偏过头去的姿态，耳后别着一朵洁白的栀子。之后那幅肖像被我剪裁进一枚金色的项链：这枚项链价值不菲，鸢尾的花枝缠绕纠结，当你划开面上火彩冷艳的水钻与宝石，就可以看到我发丝垂下的侧脸。我一直把它挂在我的颈项上，直到后来把它送给我的爱人。

-

风霜雨雪、日月星辰。Dolores Swan，我是天地的游子，我用脚步丈量传说，静候马蹄踏破黎明。我就这样一直走、一直走，要去找到世界与时光的尽头。


End file.
